Steel Draco
by AngelDragonStar
Summary: Inspired by Steel Angel Kurumi, rated R for slash, herto, and other things that my sick mind makes up. R&R!
1. Lost of Innocence

Prelude: All Innocence Lost

Draco Malfoy genuflected gracefully in front of the Dark Lord, his pale gray eyes averted from the most powerful of dark wizards.

"Draco Malfoy, stand."

Draco obeyed his master, still keeping his eyes down.

"Look at me," the soft voice hissed, "And tell me, truthfully, what you see."

Draco felt a surge of elation and fear, knowing that his Lord was considering him a true Death Eater. He raised his head slowly, drinking in the sight of his master for the first time.

Black robes, blackest black. Obviously silk by the sheen of it. He was thin, Draco noted, as thin as Potter. Draco knew he was about to see the master's face when his gray eyes passed Lord Voldemort's pendant of a serpent emerging from a skull. Finally, he looked into the Dark Lord's dark brown eyes.

"I see a man only a few years older than I. One with short black hair, pale skin, and cold brown eyes. One who does not look truly fearsome. Someone who," Draco thought for a moment, trying to phrase it in the right words, "wouldn't be recognized as the Dark Lord. Forgive me for asking, but-"

Voldemort smirked. "It would seem the blood of the foe, forcibly taken, returned me to my younger years. Physically, I _am only twenty years old_. Well over forty years wiped away as Harry Potter's blood swept through my veins."

He looked at Draco's stunned face. "No one noticed it at first. They believed it was the effects of a new body."

Draco nodded. "Master, I do not believe you simply desired to inform me of this amazing secret. Why am I here?"

Voldemort smiled. "To the point, like your father. Yes, there is another reason. There is a ritual I wish to test. You are the perfect test subject. The only thing that can happen if the ritual is incorrectly preformed, your eyes will become pure white. No more, no less."

Draco knelt fully then and bowed his head. "Thank you for this honor."

Voldemort smiled coldly. "Umbra! Lunas!"

Draco's eyes widened although he didn't look. He knew of the twins Umbra and Lunas. They were the some of the finest assassins of the Death Eaters, only second to Draco himself.

"Umbra, Lunas, you are knowledgeable of the Yhtapme Ritual?"

The black haired Umbra looked at Draco, and smiled. "Lord, you _are_ serious."

Silver haired Lunas laughed. "'Tis our pleasure, Lord Voldemort." He took out his wand. "This will be a fine night, eh?"

Draco still didn't look up. If Umbra and Lunas were helping the Dark Lord to perform this ritual, it must be a difficult one. They were very good assassins, even better as ritualists.

"Any clothing can interfere with this ritual, Draco." Umbra said coolly. "Remove it and kick it out of the circle."

Draco took off his black robes, black boots, white socks, and then his gray boxer-shorts. The only thing he kept was a silver chain with an ankh.

"Hands and knees, little dragon, hands and knees." Lunas said as, from what Draco heard, he removed his own robes.

Draco complied, wondering what the fuck the 'Yhtapme Ritual' was, and why it the word yhtapme sounded familiar…

"Shut your eyes, open your mouth, and _lift your damn head._" Lunas snapped. By his tone, Lunas and/or Umbra had said that several times while Draco was lost in his thoughts.

Draco sighed and followed the instructions. This was getting boring.

"Finally," Umbra said behind Draco, "Now, the fun starts. Master, you may begin."

Voldemort began to chant, his icy voice raising and falling in rhythm.

__

Lunas was standing in front of Draco (or was he kneeling?) while Umbra was behind Draco.

The tempo of the chant slowed down for a second, as if to signal one of the twins.

__

The tip of something slightly cool entered Draco's mouth. It slowly entered; trembling slightly as it entered. It was small and felt familiar…

It slid back out and returned quickly, a little warmer and bigger.

As it thrusted, it became hotter and larger, and Draco could feel something tickling his nose once in a while.

Suddenly, a surge of immense pain hit Draco. His eyes flew open from the shock, and a feeling of horror felt the young Death Eater. Lunas was shoving his cock into Draco's open mouth while Umbra was ramming his own huge cock up his untouched ass! To make it worse, the chant had frozen Draco in his position, making it impossible for the poor boy to free himself from this ritual.

"Oh god yes!" Umbra cried as he reamed Draco's asshole harder and harder. "You have such a tight little ass, Malfoy!" Then, the black-haired assassin grabbed Draco's limp cock and started to rub it.

Lunas laughed cruelly. "Gonna make our little dragon come, eh Umbra?"

Umbra chuckled and squeezed Draco's balls. "Yep. He's all ours for this, ya know, so better make the best of it. How 'bout I do a little sixty-nine on him when you ream him here?"

Draco felt a cold disgust. He hadn't known Umbra and Lunas were lovers as well as brothers! The thought of being homosexual wasn't a problem for Draco, he had a few friends who were 'as straight as a rainbow'; it was the fact that Umbra and Lunas were committing incest that sickened him. Then again, the sickness could have been added onto now that Lunas was large enough to be able to ram his dick down Draco's throat. Draco fought down the waves of revulsion and steeled himself from Umbra's arousing administrations to his own penis.

"Oh ho! You are an icy bitch, little dragon! I guess we have to release the heavy artillery!" Umbra hissed in Draco's ear as he stopped for a moment, flush against the pale boy's back. He removed his hands from Draco, and purred, "I'm gonna come in your little puckered ass, and Lunas is gonna suck it all out. While he's blowing out that, I'm going for some sixty-nine, you know what that is?"

Draco didn't even response, focusing on shutting his emotions out.

"You probably do, having that Parkinson slut. But, I get hornier when I tell this shit, so I'll tell. We're going to suck the other's dick, and you're going to like it, get it?" Umbra growled darkly as he started to pump once again, making the pain even worse.

Draco heard an ear-piecing cry and Lunas wrenched his cock out of Draco's mouth and, to Draco's s abhorrence, Lunas sprayed his milky seed all over Draco's pale pointed face. Then, Umbra released his cum into Draco's bowels.

Draco was suddenly freed from the spell, and he fell to his stomach, coughing and spitting. "You," he hissed coldly, each word a cough, "are. Repulsive. Mother. Fu-"

Umbra hoisted Draco for a moment, and placed him back down on something.

"Oh my," Lunas's voice was heard beneath him, "Umbra, you did a nice job buggering young Malfoy. Now, I have to clean it." Draco nearly jumped out of his skin when silver-haired Lunas began to suck his anus, and he was so startled by this, he forgot Umbra until the black-haired bastard forced his dick into Draco's mouth, and started sucking on Draco's still flaccid penis.

Draco continued to steel himself, remaining still. He didn't notice Umbra going at it. He hardly could feel Lunas cleaning out his ass.

"Damn!" Umbra said. "Lunas, this guy ain't going up at all! He's as cold as the Arctic!"

Lunas wiggled out from under Draco and said, "He should be, remember?"

Umbra huffed. "I think it's not fair. I wanted to see him cum, Lunas."

Draco heard Lunas sigh. "Well, that wasn't the object. It was to-"

Draco didn't hear the rest because his mind faded into darkness at that moment.

*

Christopher Aubrey made a choked sound as his date to the Seventh-Year Prom tied his black tie.

"Oh, shut up!" Sophia said, looking up at Chris affectionately. "You look good dressed up as a Muggle."

Chris managed to smile and grimace at the same time. "I'm a Pureblood, Mooney."

"So?" Sophia answered back, stepping off the stool. "You gotta try things, lover boy."

"Yeah," Chris grinned, "Like trying to keep you from blowing up something while I'm gone. You know that's-"

Sophia hushed him by standing on tiptoe and planting a kiss on his mouth. "No, it ain't, and you know it." She smiled. "Look on the bright side," she sat down and began to get her ankle hose on, "I'll be still here for another year, oh, thanks."

Chris had knelt down and did it for her. "I know. You look wonderful yourself." He slipped her high-heels on. "Now, at least you don't have to use a stool to kiss me." He gently caressed her thigh and sighed. "Black for both of us. I'm stuck in a tuxedo, and you're in a dress-pants set that would be the envy of Chanel." He patted her leg and gazed up and down her. This was a marvel. Sophia Denise Mooney was the only sixth year in Zen, known as 'all-hearts,' and one of the smartest girls in school. She was forever a tomboy, not fearing anything other than the wrath of a teacher or her parents, hating dresses, dress shoes, and anything that even implied make-up. Since first year, she was the school prankster, girl next door, and 'the girl who will never marry cuz she's too busy.' In her fifth year, his sixth year, she had kissed him in front of all of Silverhand, and said that she wanted to be his girlfriend.

To everyone's surprise, Chris had felt the same. Sophia had bugged him since he had met her, poking, punching, and kicking him, but he thought she was okay anyway. He had felt the warmth and life within her soul whenever he saw her. He had kissed her on the forehead and said yes. He was so used to Sophia in the boy's uniform with the Zen House crest, a Yin-Yang symbol. Now, for his Prom, she was in black velvet pants and a shortened black dress with a strip of gold design across the top. She wore little else; a simple black-and-gold rope choker and black high-heels that looked like boots in the front.

Sophia stood up, swayed a little, and began to walk. She stopped and looked at Chris. "How would you know about Chanel?"

Chris laughed as he hooked his arm around Sophia's bare white arm. "Hey, mom may have a bloodline that dates back to the Middle Ages, but she loves to see new stuff. She felt in love with Chanel's line before I was born."

Sophia snorted and sighed. She gestured to come along. As the two walked, Sophia thought of herself. She was grateful for Chris, and for Silverhand Academy. She was a Muggleborn, with two older non-magical brothers. If she hadn't been accepted into Silverhand, she would have been stuck in that private school that she won a scholarship for, the one that was obsessed with looks more than brains. She had found that out after first year, when her old best friend had been 'converted' to that camp.

"Hey, hey, Sofie, you okay? What's the sorrow?" Chris whispered intimately. He looked really worried.

Sophia looked at her black-haired boyfriend with her patented 'damn you' brown-eyed glare. She could never hide anything from his empathy, a family gift that was both blessing and curse. "My best friend in elementary. When I came back from here after first year, she was wearing designer clothes. Second, she was wearing make-up. Third was liquor, and fourth year was drugs and sex. Last year, she dropped out of Banner Private School. I'm scared to see how low she's gone now." She cuddled against Chris.

Chris smiled and held her. After a while, he spoke. "I know we have a half-hour before the dinner even starts, and another hour for the dance, but I want to get there, okay?" Chris felt her giggle in his chest (where her face was buried) and heard her response.

"Only if you carry me to the Stellar Staircase." Sophia said, smiling mischievously.

Chris shrugged. "I'm strong enough." He carried her like a groom carrying a bride, and kissed her when they reached the Stellar Staircase, the main staircase for Silverhand Academy for the Arcane Arts, and set her down.

"Whoa, Aubrey! Who's the hottie clinging to ya?" It was Ian Klein, Christopher's best friend. He stopped and stared. "And who made you go in a tux?"

Sophia looked at the blue-robed Ian and said, "Guess."

Ian's jaw dropped. "Mooney?! Wow. I should have guessed." He laughed and walked over the couple. "Harper and Zen's cutest couple- ouch!"

Sophia had stepped on his foot and ground her heel into his foot. "Let's get going."

A scream.

In slow motion, the three looked at the next landing of the staircase, fifteen yards up, where a blond girl stood. She looked like a model for the ice princess look. With her icy blond hair, baby blue eyes, and pearly skin, she definitely looked the part in snowy white robes. Now, if only the look on her face was blank, instead of full with horror and rage, would she be perfect.

"NO! Christopher is MINE!" she squalled. She quickly waddled (her robes were rather tight) closer.

Chris grimaced. "Not Angelica. I can feel her from here. She still thinks I'm her betrothed." In some occasions, friends near Chris could feel his emotions. Ian and Sophia sensed his annoyance, anger, and restrained horror.

Angelica and Chris had been engaged until Sophia's fourth year, when a scandal whipped though the Purebloods, leaving no family untouched. Angelica's family, the Voight clan, had broke off the engagement after it was discovered that the Aubrey family were Wiccan. The Voight clan was very prejudiced against any religion that wasn't Christian. Angelica hadn't cared, she was overt infatuated with Chris and had been the bane of anyone who had an eye on Chris until Sophia came. Sophia hadn't cared for threats and had responded with a threat of her own. True, the blond Voight still bugged the smart aleck Sophia, but it was mild.

Sophia intercepted Angelica. "No. He isn't yours." Sophia shook her head and touched the skin over her heart. "I have his heart, and he has mine. There is nothing you do." She strided back to Chris, and whispered, "Let's get out of here."

The trio left Angelica crying on the stairs, Ian ahead, and Sophia trying to calm the shaking Chris down. She held his hand in her own, and cooed comfortingly to him.

Chris stopped in the archway of the Grand Hall and turned to Sophia. "Thank you," he whispered, "For loving me." He kissed her, gently, not caring who saw. Sophia was soft and warm, like a pillow. He suddenly felt Sophia's tongue lick his lips, and he sunk deeper into her, allowing their mouths to dance with the other.

"Okay you two, stop it."

Sophia broke off the kiss, and blushed furiously. The head of her house, Professor Inverse, looked down sternly on the five-foot sixth-year. She laughed and shook her head. "At least you have someone to love, Sophia. Now, go to the Prom, girl."

"Bye-bye, Dragon-Spooker," Sophia said cheerfully, causing Inverse to spin around and glare. It was a run-on joke in the Silverhand Anime Club that the redheaded founder of the twenty-year-old Club was born 'Lina Inverse' and had a temper to match her namesake's. However, Professor Inverse would keep her cool with the small house she headed.

"Get going, Loony Moony." Lina said, struggling to smile and frown at the same time.

Chris laughed and walked along. "Man, next year is going to be _boring_ without you."

Sophia and Chris sat down near the front of the hall; Sophia getting compliments from the guys on her outfit and appearance. Some of the girls were staring daggers at Sophia, but most were applauding her choice of boy and dress.

Chris shook his head and pecked her on the cheek. "I can't wait to dance."

"Either can we!"

Chris looked at the Silverhand Quidditch Captains and their dates. "Hey, you guys have to wait for her. I get dibs on the first watch."

"Students, sit down, it's time to eat." Professor Canaan said in a clear androgynous voice. The professor smiled warmly at the students and added, "It would seem that we have a decent turn-out of younger students, and I would like to warn Silverhand that our King and Queen _are not who you think._"

Cybil Arkamen, another sixth-year, looked at Sophia and jerked her head at a solitary couple a few yards away. Sophia nodded in agreement. Crysania Raven and Angeus Star were sitting alone. The couple were the Head Boy and Girl. They were not very popular, but they were a cute couple.

"Wait a second." Sophia said. She stood up, and walked to the two students. "Hey, Raven, Star, sit with us."

Raven's brown eyes widened. "Why?"

Sophia grinned. "Easy. We both are brains, and we gotta stick together. I will not be Head Girl only because I choose to be remembered as something else. So, come on, eat, drink, and be merry for this night."

Sophia's round body released a shuddering sob as she looked at the torn body of Chris. The students outside looked away from Sophia and the dying Chris.

Angelica walked into the room, and said nothing. Instead, she handed Sophia a stuffed toy dragon.

"I used it to calm Jag down when he was nervous on the way here." Angelica said softly.

"Bastards," Sophia sniffled as she squeezed the toy, "Why try to kill me, a Muggleborn?"

"Easy."

Angelica and Sophia looked up at Chris, who had a trickle of blood on the corner of his mouth. "You're a special leading lady, Sofie. If you aren't dead soon, you gonna cause a lot of hell for darkness." He coughed, a little bit of blood bubbling from his lips. "Here's somethin' to help." A glowing white sphere swelled up, and floated off of Chris's chest, untouched by the blood-soaked shirt. "My empathy. It'll strengthen you, and you can make better use of it than I could ever." He smiled wistfully. "Take it in, like you took me."

Angelica took in the information, looked at the spell-shocked Sophia, and said, "I'll do it for you." She lifted the orb gingerly, turned to Sophia, and gently pressed it into Sophia's chest.

Sophia reacted like she had been shoved by a pro-wrestler. She landed on her ass, gasping for air.

"Get. Me. Out. Of. Here. NOW." Sophia gasped out, her brown eyes bigger than dinner plates. 

Angelica looked at Chris, who nodded, and helped Sophia leave.

Chris looked at the closed door, and smiled weakly.

"Your turn for a bit of wisdom, htapme."


	2. Preview for you!

* A stained glass window appears with two silhouettes, a guy and girl, behind it. The shadows shrink, and the window falls*

Draco: Welcome!

Sophia: To!

Together: The Author's Mind!

Sophia: this is what we all have been waiting for-

Together again: The sucky part!

* sign appears with 'Welcome to the Author's Mind! Population: A lot.' *

Author's Note: they never say it right! It's 'the second part,' not 'the sucky part!'

I'm open to suggestions on this story, and I own nothing in England. Okay, yeah, I do own Umbra and Lunas, and I'm looking for an artist for these poor widdle cold-hearted killers.

Lunas: * sweatdrop* widdle cold hearted killers?

Umbra: * shrugs* It's catchy.

Draco: * calmly* more like cold-hearted perverts.

Sophia: * hands on hips* Are you going to get people draw us?!

Well, yes, Sophia. And I was going to show the URL. But, I need nice reviewers to draw you guys since I'm a crappy artist. I figured that since you were mostly mine, after you were all drawn, I could auction you all off for other characters from various fan fictions! * evil laugh that is screwed up at the end with a high squeak.

Sophia: (sarcastically) great.

Angelica: why am I here?

Previews.

Angelica: Oh right! Okay, um. Oh! Okay, in our next chapter, it's almost five years later, and Sophia still hasn't gotten another boyfriend!

Sophia: HEY!

Umbra: * laughs* Angelica and Sophia are now the co-owners of an café in London called Avalon Breeze, where Muggle students go for a break from their parents and no one cares what sexual preference you are.

Lunas: * pushes back silver hair* Draco is an infamous assassin known as 'the White Death' who specializes in people of the feminine persuasion and never allows his heart into the game.

Sophia: But, this assignment pits 'the White Death' against a mysterious woman who the street children call 'the Black Phoenix.' Who is the Black Phoenix and why does she seem familiar to me and Angelica? Find out in 'White or Black?'


	3. White or Black?

Author's Note- Goddess, I was so bored, I went perverted for a few minutes!

I thank the author of Dark Prince for giving me the idea for one of the sexual moments in this chapter.

It's a good story, and I advise you guys read it. It's a SS/HG fan fic.

I own nothing of JK Rowling, but the students from Silverhand, Umbra, and Lunas are all mine, mine, mine!!!!!!!!

Sophia: and some are based off people she knows!

Shut up!

(Sophia shrugs and starts the story)

White or Black?

January 18, 2003

(A few months short of five years later)

Cora walked into Luke's apartment and looked about. "Wow, Luke, this place is amazing."

Luke sheepishly grinned. "Thanks, Cor. I'm not much of a designer."

Cora giggled. That was one of Luke's virtues, that strong sense of modesty. He stood in the sea of grays and blues, the dark gray matching his eyes and the blue walls highlighting his blond hair.

"You look great, Cora. Good enough to eat." Luke purred as Cora walked in the living room and removed her heavy overcoat to reveal a sports bra and shorts. "And, for God's sake, how in the hell can you stand wearing just that in this freezing weather?"

Cora giggled again. "Thinking of you."

Luke paled and gulped. "Er-um- mommy?"

Cora had taken off the bra, and flipped a strand of her black hair out of her face. The cool room almost immediately tightened the nipples of her small breasts. She smiled darkly at his reaction, doffed the shorts, and laughed at Luke's dropped jaw.

"Luke, you weren't lying about being a virgin. Oh well, I'm going to have some fun with you…" Cora smiled, and licked her middle and index fingers of her right until they were shining with saliva.

"I th-think I should sit." He did so, his gray eyes wide with shock and the bulge in his pants grew bigger.

"This turns you on, right?" Cora slid her fingers down her stomach and rubbed her clit in full view of the innocent Luke.

He nodded vigorously, nearly panting.

Cora smiled and slid her fingers in her core, moaning. "I want you so bad, Luke. I want you in here…" she spread the folds of her cunt, continuing to rub her nubbin. "Ah-ah. Don't move." She purred as she started to pump her hand into herself and Luke started to move.

"Fuck you, Cora." Luke snapped. He strode over, lifted her up, pushed her against the wall, and slid himself down to the level of her most intimate place. "I'll taste first." He heard Cora cry out when he licked her hand. He removed the fingers from her core, and sucked her dew off. He looked up at her brown eyes, and arched an eyebrow.

"Please, Luke, please!" Cora wailed helplessly.

Since they were occupied, they didn't see the light show right outside.

The White Death grunted as he slammed into the wall.

"Do you concede?"

"It would be a hot day for Dis before I surrender, birdie." He growled at the Black Phoenix.

He heard her rippling laugh. "So, you have read Dante's_ Inferno_? Let's see if you can handle the fifth level!" White jumped and dodged a purple-black fireball.

"I cook, Tweedy, and you know what they say, 'if you can't take the heat, stay out of the kitchen!' _Pyrolio_!" He jeered at the black figure that stood in stark relief on the snowy roof as he shot a fireball at his foe.

He heard a startled cry. _Perfect,_ he thought.

"I have always wondered who are 'they.' Also, I cook, so I can take that little bun-warmer." The Black Phoenix answered with a laugh. "Is that the best fire spell you-"

The White Death shot a white beam at the Black Phoenix, cutting off her sentence. It was a direct hit. She was sent flying and landed in the street.

"Ouch. That actually hit." Phoenix said, rubbing the back of her head.

"If you tell where Angelica Voight is, I will leave."

The Black Phoenix sneered. "Sorry, El polo. She's under my protection, and I will not allow you to touch her! I'll leave you for a wild goose chase, sweetie."

The White Death watched as the Black Phoenix vanished. After she left, Death floated down to the street and his outfit shifted.

Draco shook his head and said flatly, "A wild goose chase? You are making things interesting." He looked about. There was a bar nearby. It would probably be full, but maybe, someone knew about his target.

Sophia sat down, rubbing her temples.

"Hey, Moony, what's wrong?" Ann asked when she polished the bar in front of her co-owner.

"Empath headache," Sophia grumbled as she took her wand, looked about, and pointed it at her forehead. "_Numbkai_! Ah, better." Sophia flashed one of her famous smiles, and said, "Someone shuts their emotions a lot around here. I sensed a lot of fury and annoyance, then interest."

The chiming of 'Für Elise' played as a couple came in, probably to flee from the snowstorm.

Sophia smiled and stood up. "_Bonjour, güten tag, konnchiwa, hola, _and hello! Are you two okay?"

The woman looked at Sophia and said in a California accent, "Yes, we are. What is this place called?"

Ann answered, "Avalon Breeze. You guys are from California, right?"

The man nodded. "San Francisco. You?"

Sophia smiled, "San Diego. Ann is from- where are you from?"

Ann flipped her blond hair back and said, "The Garden State, Jersey. I know we don't have accents, but we have been here since I was nineteen, and Sophia was eighteen."

Sophia grinned. "Ah. Well, everyone calls me Moony-"

The tune of 'Chop Suey' began. A young man walked in, dusting snowflakes off his pale blond hair and black trenchcoat. He looked about, and whistled. "I thought there would be more people."

Sophia shrugged. "So, who are you?"

"My friends call me Drake."

"I'm Angie." The woman said, nodding.

"I'm Josh." The man answered.

"Well, I'm Ann. Moony and I are the co-owners of this place. Do any of you want a nip of something?"

"Guinness." Josh said.

"Hot cider," Angie replied as she settled in a cushy chair, "Laced with rum, and a grilled cheese sandwich."

Drake sat at the bar, and said, "I'll think about it."

Sophia stood up and said, "I'll cook Angie's, okay?" She slipped away.

Drake looked at Ann and said, "Your friend is bubbly, isn't she?"

Ann laughed as she gave Josh his ale. "Sofie, bubbly? Yeah." She chuckled and looked wistfully, "Sophia Denise is one of the most cheerful girls I know, and her mood is infectious. But…"

Sophia whisked back in with a mug of cider. "Your sandwich is almost ready." She said warmly. She left quickly.

Ann continued. "She lost her boyfriend at age 16. Shot in front of her, protecting her from the bullet. She has worn that black ribbon around her wrist ever since, in mourning. She never shows it, but I hear her crying once in a while. She never intentionally flirts, refuses to date, everything. Her life is Avalon Breeze, Oxford, and writing."

"She goes to Oxford?" Drake said, his eyebrows raised.

Ann nodded. "She got the brains for it, and she is doing great."

Sophia breezed by, placing the sandwich in front of Angie. After she finished with Angie, she passed Drake, stopped, swayed for a second, and fainted.

Draco's reflexes saved Sophia from hitting the ground. She was really light. Draco did a quick study of the girl as he lifted her up. She was obviously tired; her round face was waxen and she was as limp as a rag doll.

"Oh my god! Is she okay?" The woman called Angie cried.

Draco shook his head. "I don't think so. She feels chilled."

Ann looked worried. "Can you take her upstairs and keep an eye on her? The third floor is her part."

Draco complied and climbed up the stairs. The door to the second floor was covered in pictures of famous pop stars and actors. A small plaque said Angelica in cursive.

He smirked as he reached the third floor. Maybe Miss Ann was the girl the Dark Lord wanted. The door to that room was painted black, with a plaque in the shape of a crescent moon that had some Japanese katakana on it, a star-shaped doorknob, and glow-in-the-dark stickers of stars and comets. He glanced at the girl to see if she was still unconscious and nodded. The door swung open with the force of his magic and Draco walked in.

"Ookkayyy." The walls were the color of blue that reminded most people of a certain genetic experiment that had about 625 predecessors. The room was a living/dining room, with a small state-of-art kitchen using half of the room and the rest taken over by a couch and entertainment center that had a Playstation 2 and GameCube. Draco placed Sophia on the couch and sat at her feet.

He took the time to look at the table next to him. There were three pictures. The first frame showed a picture of Sophia dressed up as some strange high-tech maid with bubblegum pink hair and Ann in another outfit of the same theme with brown hair. The both of them were doing a peace sign. The second was Ann and Sophia again, but in their work clothes in front of Avalon Breeze. The third picture had a literal aura of sorrow about it.

Draco picked it up and studied the face of the boy in the picture. He would have been voted 'Geek' back at Hogwarts. However, Draco recognized the face. It was one of the Aubreys, an American wizarding family with ties to the Wiccan community. Why would a picture of one be in a muggle's room? That was easy enough to answer. One of Draco's powers allowed him to 'read' objects. He closed his eyes and whispered the activation words. He gasped.

_Sophia was staring at the photograph, touching as she cried in loud sobs._

"God, why? Why him?" She cried, shaking her then-long hair.

It was a little less than five years before.

Sophia was obviously a teenager, and this picture was of the boy who sacrificed his life for Sophia. It must have been very recent when Sophia was doing this. She was in a black velvet dress, looking very tragic as she lied on her bed, squalling like a ravished virgin.

"I miss you, Chris."

Draco snapped out of the memory, sensing the backlash of sorrow. He only felt when an empath hit him, and not even that strongly.

"Are you an empath?" he whispered.

"Yes." The girl opened her brown eyes. "And, how in the hell I did I got into my room?"

Draco quickly explained.

The girl smiled. "Thank-" her eyes turned gold and she slapped him.

Draco knew those eyes, but that wasn't the trouble.

Those were the eyes of the Black Phoenix.


	4. Preview two!

* A stained glass window appears with two silhouettes, a guy and girl, behind it. The shadows shrink, and the window falls with a crash*

Draco: Welcome!

Sophia: To!

Together: The Author's Mind!

Sophia: this is what we all have been waiting for-

Together again: The sucky part!

* Sign appears with 'Welcome to the Author's Mind! Population: A lot.' *

Author's Note: AAGGHHH! DRACO! SOPHIA! IT'S THE SECOND PART, NOT THE SUCKY PART!

Sophia: then, why don't you place this right after the episode ends?

* A small girl in a dragon skin bodysuit with angel wings and stars around her head pops in *

AngelDragonStar Chibi: easy! She needs more chapters!

Draco: Who are you? * He starts poking the stars *

AngelDragonStar Chibi: I'm a midget form of the author! Draco, stop that. * She glares at Draco * I can do just about anything! * She whips out a black wand with a rainbow jewel at the end. *

* Sophia and Draco thinks about this for a second. *

Sophia: you can bring Chris back to life?

Draco: * shaking his head * Maybe here, but not in the story.

Sophia: *sniffles and starts crying * I want CHRIS!

AngelDragonStar Chibi: *whispers to Draco * If you get her angry, Black Phoenix will appear. It's her turn to do the preview. I swear to pay and protect you.

Draco: *sweatdrops * Okay… *stands in front of Sophia and says in a loud voice * Chris was a dipshit!

Black Phoenix: * tries to grab Draco's throat but is blocked by a silver wall. * Hey!

AngelDragonStar Chibi: BP, it's your turn for previews. Draco just got Sofie angry so you would appear.

Black Phoenix: *sulkily* Make him say sorry first.

AngelDragonStar Chibi: * pays Draco *

Draco: I'm sorry for saying that. I was trying to get some cash. I don't even know Chris.

Black Phoenix: * smiles * Okay, I wake up to find the White Death in front of me, and I deck the bastard. However, before I can kill him, he faints and falls on me with a kiss.

* An image of Draco falling on Black Phoenix, lips touching. *

Draco: After I wake up, another facet of the Yhtampe ritual takes effect. You want to know what happens? Read the next episode: 'A Iron Heart Beating!'


	5. Iron Heart Beating

AngelDragonStar Chibi: Okay, we own almost nothing in this fan fiction. Sophia, Angelica, Umbra, and Lunas are it. I'm having no luck finding artists. We have one reviewer! PLEASE HELP US!

Thank you so much, Whats-the-author's-name. I can't remember your name, but I'm recommending your fan fic for your kindness! The fan fic is rated-R, with slash and bestiality. It is called Limited Edition HarryCat. The first chapter is hilarious!

Umbra: Slash? Yum!

Lunas: *nodding in agreement * Now for the show!

Iron Heart Beating

**_Badum._**

I feel.

**Badum.**

I was kissed, right?

**Badum.**

Who gave the spark of life to my cold heart?

**Badum.**

I remember being punched by the Black Phoenix. I felt a wave of exhaustion, because she was an empath, but no empath has made me feel that weak.

**Badum.**

I must have fainted and landed on her.

"Hey, are you okay?"

**_Badum._**

"Owie…" Draco groaned, his eyes shut.

Sophia giggled. "I guess not. I'll get some ice." Sophia stood up.

"Just- stay. Please." Draco whispered just enough for Sophia to hear.

**_Badum._**

Draco heard Sophia sit back down. "Sorry for her. We're the same person, but…" Her voice softened. "It's been like this since I lost Chris."

**__**

"Your boyfriend."

**_Badum._**

"Yeah. We're aware of the other, but we don't know what the other does." Sophia said, changing her position. "But, we can figure out what from where we are. I found you on the floor, unconscious. She hit you, and you kissed her-"

**_Badum._**

"No." Draco shook his head and opened his gray eyes, staring at the ceiling. "I was hit, yes, but, if I'm hit by an empath, I feel tired. You are strong enough to make me faint. I did as such, and I think I fell on you, lips touching."

**_Badum._**

Sophia's face came in view. "Oh." Draco stilled a cry as he looked her face. He hadn't taken a good look at her face, but now! Her eyes were chocolate brown, touched gently with gold and hazel at parts. Her hair was too short to fall on his face but he could tell it was softer than silk to the touch.

**_Badum._**

"So what is your real name, buddy?"

Her voice was a lullaby to Draco, soft and sweet.

"Draco." He answered softly, letting his eyes drift shut. _What in the hell is happening to me?_

**Badum.**

I never felt this before. I feel like keeping her safe from everything, from the evils of the world. She hasn't been fully killed by the world; she still has a measure of innocence.

Draco's eyes flew open as a ice pack was placed on his midriff. "Jesus, that's cold!" he cried out.

Sophia rolled her eyes (_brown is so common, so why are her so unique?)_ as she adjusted the pack.

**_Badum._**

Is she an angel?

Sophia began to sing in a clear high voice.

__

"Pawafuru mirakuru ima kuru

Hajikeru majikaru wandafuru

Ririkaru komikaru koi suru torokeru

****

Badum.

Mi-ra-ku-ru-mi"

"What is that song?" Draco asked when Sophia took a breath.

"It's the theme song to Steel Angel Kurumi. The name is 'A miracle that starts with a kiss.'" Sophia grinned. "I like the anime a lot. The picture of me with pink hair is me dressed as Kurumi. Angelica was Saki." She started to sing again.

**_Badum._**

"Kiss kara hajimaru miracle datte aru yo ne

Ame demo hare demo anata ga iru kara

Itsumo zunzun ikeru yo

Tsubasa no haeteru tenshi ni natte tondara

Ginga no kanata no kirameku chaperu de

****

Badum.

Wedding bell narasu no

Shinpai shinai ki ni shinai naku no wa ureshii toki dayo

Mamotte ageru watashi no mune de kyuinn tte dakishimete ageru

Pawafuru mirakuru ima kuru

Hajikeru majikaru wandafuru

****

Badum.

Ririkaru komikaru koi suru torokeru

Mi-ra-ku-ru-mi

Mi-ra-ku-ru-mi."

Draco sighed softly. "That…was…amazing."

Sophia smiled. "I like to sing a lot. I can't sing in English worth crap. But, I can sing in anything else."

**_Badum._**

What is with that sound? Badum is a sound of something. Of what? It's a new sound, one that I never hear before.

Draco's hand touched his chest.

It was his heart.

_The ritual stopped my heart. Am I _alive?!

Sophia looked at Draco. "What's wrong? You're in shock."

**__**

Draco sat up, gasping for craved air.

"I didn't need-" he took another gasp of air, "air or food before." He took another shuddering breath. "I was dead in all means but the facts that my brain was active and my body was walking."

Sophia gasped. "Htapme."

Draco nodded.

Sophia's voice filled Draco's ears. "How?"

**_Badum._**

"I was raped. I woke up feeling nothing. I didn't care. I needed nothing. Voldemort paid me. I didn't need any money, but it kept me from becoming a Death Eater." Draco answered, fear filling his voice. What if she refused him?

Sophia's laughter stung his ears.

"You couldn't have been a Death Eater anyways. The Dark Mark is an anchor. The spell would had failed if you had any connections." Sophia said.

Draco sobbed.

Draco felt Sophia's hands on his shoulders. "Why are you crying?"

"I don't- *sob * know!"

Sophia adjusted Draco, setting his head on her lap, and said, "I'm sorry for laughing like that. I know about that ritual. I read once that if a Pale Squire, that's another name for a htapme, gains a connection, they become stronger, or well, upgrade. I bet you just upgraded."

**_Badum._**

"And you're my connection." Draco said, looking at her.

Sophia nodded. "It would seem so." Her eyes shifted into gold.

"Shit!" Draco scrambled away from the Black Phoenix. "You know, you really are annoying!"

The Black Phoenix didn't sneer or attack him. She instead pushed a button on a small black box.

_"Hey, are you okay?"_ Sophia's voice rang out.

_"Owie…"_

The Black Phoenix listened and nodded. "Ah. She only studied that ritual a little, since most squires never find the right connection. I thought it would be a good weapon, so I looked it up some more."

Draco nodded. "Please continue."

The Black Phoenix smiled warmly. "You have manners, that's good." She looked exactly like Sophia when she smiled like that. "No htapme has reached Iron Knight because they have been killed. However, it would seem you upgraded, and we're your connection. Empaths will have a problem killing you because killing you will injure me enough that it could be fatal, and they know it."

**_Badum._**

"I guess we're partners, White Death."

Draco sighed. "Please call me Draco." Then, it sunk in.

"WHAT?!"

To be continued…

Author's Note: hehehehe… I want more reviews before I place any more up. Two more, okay?


	6. Preview Three!

* A stained glass window appears with two silhouettes, a guy and girl, behind it. The shadows shrink*  
  
Draco: Hey the window didn't fall!  
  
Sophia: *tapping the glass* yeah, you're right. Well, that's easy to fix!  
  
*A loud boom breaks the glass and Draco and Sophia jump out, coughing *  
  
Draco: Welcome! *cough *  
  
Sophia: To! *cough *  
  
Together: The Author's Mind!  
  
Sophia: this is what we all have been waiting for-  
  
*they stop in a fit of coughing *  
  
Together again: The sucky part!  
  
* sign appears with 'Welcome to the Author's Mind! Population: A lot.' *  
  
AngelDragonStar Chibi: We give up! You will never get it right, will you?  
  
Draco: *shrugs *  
  
Sophia: later. Well, Angel, you're a chibi of our creator, right?  
  
Draco: Not me. I'm on loan from JK Rowling. *points at butt *  
  
Lunas: He has a tattoo. I saw it during the ritual. It says 'Property of JK Rowling' in black ink. AngelDragonStar is a little more original.  
  
Umbra: *nods * Um, what do we call you, miss?  
  
AngelDragonStar: Easy. I'm Chibi.  
  
Umbra: please make a black light.  
  
Chibi: *waves the wand and a black light appears * I'll turn off the lights. Click.  
  
*lights vanishes and a black light shines on Lunas's face, revealing a bright gold tattoo floating around his head like a circlet *  
  
Sophia: 'Creation of R-'  
  
Chibi: don't say it! Rules say you can't say the author's name. *turns the light onto Umbra *  
  
Umbra: I have it in gold as well. The color tells who was made with whom.  
  
Draco: Chibi, what about you?  
  
Chibi: *turns the light on herself *  
  
Sophia: 'Fragment of RKM, one insane author.'  
  
Umbra: 'If found, send to Sophia. Why Sophia?  
  
Chibi: *turns on lights * Sophia is another piece of RKM. Her circlet says 'Fragment of RKM, Girl Scout.' All fragments have info on RKM. Sophia, being a character, has no uber-powers.  
  
All others: oooooohhhhh.  
  
Sophia: I have previews today! Okay, in our next episode, Draco gets bored after one day of sitting in my room and watching almost all of my anime DVDs. He decides to look for a job.  
  
Draco: of course, I look something close to home. *looks at Sophia shyly *  
  
Sophia: Things get interesting while he looks. He ends up stopping a bank robbery-  
  
Umbra: Helping a kitten out of a tree-  
  
Lunas: and other good deeds that make him the sweetie of that part of the town.  
  
Chibi: He ends up working in Avalon Breeze after he figures out in record time that his would-be co-workers would be hot-to-trot.  
  
Sophia: He begins feeling a emotion from me, you wanna know which one? Find out in 'Human Heart Beating' 


End file.
